gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Abduction of the Young Emperor (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 37 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 38 | a-next-episode = }} The Abduction of the Young Emperor (Japanese: 幼帝誘拐) is the 37th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Between 6 and 7 July , Alfred von Landsberg and Leopold Schumacher kidnap Kaiser Erwin Josef II via hidden underground tunnels within the palace grounds. Vice Admiral Molt, the head of security for Neue Sanssouci, commits suicide over his failure to prevent the kidnapping of the young emperor. Hildegard von Mariendorf realises that the kidnapping could only happen under the deliberate oversight of Reinhard von Lohengramm and confronts Reinhard over that. Reinhard argues that this incident will provide him with the justification to attack the Free Planets Alliance, since the kidnappers are expected to seek refuge in there. He then convenes a meeting with his top-ranking admirals and orders them to prepare their fleets to depart on immediate notice. Appendices Memorable quotes "All heroes have established thrones atop not just their enemies but a large quantity of allied corpses as well. There are no monarchs with clean hands. Their subordinates also know that. I would like you to consider that at times, to grant death is also a way to repay loyalty." "So you are saying that you also would not mind spilling your own blood for my sake?" "If it becomes necessary." "See that you remember that." :– Paul von Oberstein and Reinhard von Lohengramm Music *Giuseppe Torelli – Sonata in D major for Trumpet, Strings and Basso continuo (G. 1): II. Allegro (00:01:31) *Tomaso Giovanni Albinoni – Concerto for Trumpet, Three Oboes, Bassoon and Basso continuo in C major: II. Affettuoso (00:03:14) *Johannes Brahms – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (Op. 68): II. Andante sostenuto (00:07:48) *Johannes Brahms – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (Op. 68): III. Un poco allegretto e grazioso (00:09:27) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 10 version: I. Adagio (00:10:19) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 3 in E flat major, 'Eroica' (Op. 55): III. Scherzo: Allegro vivace (00:12:11) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (WAB 101): III. Scherzo: Lebhaft - Trio: Langsam (00:15:33) *Johann Sebastian Bach – Prelude and Fughetta in D minor (BWV 899) (00:17:32) *Imperial military anthem (00:20:50) *Johannes Brahms – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (Op. 68): I. Un poco sostenuto - Allegro - Meno allegro (00:22:17) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Ikeda Shūichi as Ulrich Kesler *Suzuki Katsumi as Molt *Jinnai Tatsuyuki as Nicholas Boltik *Nishimura Tomomichi as Glazunov *Shioya Yoku as Alfred von Landsberg *Nakata Jōji as Leopold Schumacher *Okabe Masaaki as August Samuel Wahlen *Noda Keiichi as Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld *Watabe Takeshi as Helmut Lennenkampf *Hayami Shō as Adalbert von Fahrenheit *Hori Katsunosuke as Cornelius Lutz *Hashi Takaya as Ernest Mecklinger *Ishimaru Hiroya as Karl Robert Steinmetz *Totani Kōji as Arthur von Streit *Matsumoto Yasunori as Theodor von Rücke *Emori Hiroko as Erwin Josef II *Nomoto Reizō as Raabenard *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Kimura Shinichirō *Episode Director: Nakamura Kiyoshi, Noshitani Mitsutaka and Ueno Fumihiro *Animation Director: Nakamura Kiyoshi and Kayano Kyōko Category:LOGH episodes